


Złość natury

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Co NSY począłby bez braci Holmes?, Co świat począłby bez braci Holmes?, M/M, Winter, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Greg nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio w Londynie sypało tak mocno. Śnieg spadł w nocy i z tego powodu całe miasto było zakorkowane. Teraz też padał, niszcząc wszelkie dowody.

To nie ma sensu, bez Sherlocka nie dadzą rady. A on był właśnie w Dubaju, razem z Johnem rozwiązując sprawę dla jakiegoś szejka.

W dodatku to nie było miejsce zbrodni. Ktoś tu przytargał to ciało.

_W tym roku natura da nam popalić. Sypie, jakby była wściekła. Tylko dlaczego utrudnia mi pracę?_

Greg wyjął telefon i napisał do Mycrofta.

_Założę się, że nie rozwiążesz sprawy bez dowodów, tak szybko, jak zrobiłby to Sherlock._


End file.
